


Candy cane

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M, One Shot, Smoker as Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9034943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Smoker and Tashigi spend Christmas together at home.Smoker hates end-of-the-year celebrations and Tashigi tries to force him into a Santa Claus costume.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I just had this idea of putting Smoker into a Santa Claus costume. So this happened.

Smoker has never been a big fan of Christmas, or any end-of the-year celebration for what it's worth. To him it's just an excuse to spend money and be stuck with annoying relatives while eating unreasonable amounts of food. So this year he's glad he convinced his girlfriend to stay at home, just the two of them, and do something simple for once.

Well, simple might be an understatement. Tashigi insisted on decorating a Christmas tree and cooking a nice meal even though they will probably have to eat the remains for the next two days ; but the clothes, really ? She said they would have to wear seasonal attire, and memories of ugly sweaters with knitted reindeers and Santas came to his mind. He trusts her sense of fashion but still, Christmas clothes goddamit.

Which is why, on December 24th, when the fire burns steadily in the chimney, most of the dinner has been prepared and Tashigi goes to the bathroom to shower herself and make herself more presentable, Smoker really doesn't want to open the bag containing his own clothes for the night, that her girlfriend left purposely on their bed. Still, curiosity gets the better of him and he peeks inside the bag.

Seriously ? A Santa costume ? No way he's putting this on. He stares at the red fabric like it has personally insulted him, and really wonders what Tashigi had in mind when she chose this. Did she really expect him to comply with her wardrobe choice ? Or is it a way to rile him up in a not-so-subtle way ? Either way he's fuming and decidedly not changing into this mockery of a suit.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he's waiting for his girfriend to finish in the bathroom – shouldn't take too long, the water isn't running anymore – and have a little talk with her about this masquerade. When she opens the door, though, Smoker finds himself at a loss for words.

Tashigi wears a tight red dress hugging her perfect body in all the right places, the petal-shaped cut of the skirt caressing her thighs, and white fur holding the soft fabric around her shoulders. Black boots embrace her pale legs, and her hair is loosely tied behind her head and adorned with two red flowers. She's stunning, and all of a sudden Christmas doesn't sound that awful. She smiles at him and offers, "All yours."

Good thing she's motioning to the bathroom or Smoker may have thought of another offer entirely. He grunts, having forgetting all about his grief and the Santa Claus costume, which he catches before making his way towards the shower. Closing the door behind him, he wonders how not to be ridiculous in his red suit. He undresses, turns on the water and when he steps under it and feels it running on his body, he finally knows how to manage the whole ordeal. Good thing he isn't freshly shaven.

 

Tashigi puts the turkey out of the oven. She has always loved the spirit of Christmas, but this year it's a bit different since it's going to be a romantic night instead of a family reunion. Not that she cares, she's fine either way as long as she's with her loved ones. She may have exxagerated a bit when offering to wear Christmas clothes, and was at least expecting to hear Smoker complaining about it, but nothing came yet, and he should be done in the bathroom if the door opening she just heard is any indication. Hearing the footsteps down the stairs but not seeing her boyfriend, she walks to the living room and sees him, sitting on the couch near the fireplace.

Smoker actually wears the costume, well, at least part of it. The red pants are tugged in his usual black boots, but he kept the jacket open and – of course – neglected to wear a shirt underneath it. The slight gruff on his cheeks makes him look like a bad boy version of Santa Claus and she catches her breath when he speaks in a low gravelly voice, "So, wanna get your candy cane ?"


End file.
